Runaways
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Bella vive com sua mãe, a desequilibrada Reneé, e trabalha em um club de strip-tease para sustentar as coisas. No entanto, tudo muda quando um jovem mercenário aparece e lhe oferece um trabalho. Indecisa quanto a tornar suas técnicas de lutas em ofensivas, relutantemente ela aceita o trabalho. O que ela não esperava é que Demetri não se contentava em derramar sangue... Ele o bebia.
1. Ressaca

Sexta a noite e ela estava ali, deitada na cama, sem nada mais pra fazer se não amaldiçoar sua dor de cabeça. Reneé, sua mãe, estava transando com algum bilionário gostoso na sala de seu apartamento enquanto ela se virava em sua cama, tentando não pensar que seria muito melhor fazê-los em pedacinhos com uma faca. Finalmente os ruídos pararam e Isabella Swan saiu de seu quarto, pisando em cabeças no chão. Abriu a geladeira e tudo o que encontrou foram frutas. Reneé só ingeria alimentos saudáveis o suficiente para não deixá-la parecer uma baleia encalhada aos trinta e quatro anos. Tinha que admitir que estava dando certo, mas naquele momento ela odiou todas as dietas idiotas que sua mãe fazia. Bebeu o resto do leite da caixinha e a deixou na mesa. Talvez Reneé a jogasse no lixo, seria um grande avanço, ela nunca fazia nada.

Ela soltou os cabelos para disfarçar o rosto inchado e saiu. O elevador não funcionada e ela desceu as escadas xingando. Morava no oitavo andar, aquilo era um ultraje! Já estava tarde quando lembrou-se que suas amigas estavam esperando-a. Victoria devia estar louca de ansiedade. Virou a esquina e entrou na lanchonete, encarando as expressões indagadoras de suas amigas. Só então ela considerou a possibilidade de que seu rosto estivesse inchado e marcado pelos lençóis. Ela pensou, por um momento olhando seu reflexo no espelho do outro lado do balcão, que parecia estar de ressaca.

-Aonde você estava? Estamos te esperando faz horas! -Victoria parecia uma detetive com toda aquela roupa formal e suas perguntas que nunca acabavam. -Sua mãe te jogou pra fora de casa ou algo assim?

Isabella riu. -Não, é mais fácil eu virar o Simba. E Reneé não é lá uma boa mãe.

-Entendo. -Angela falou com todo o seu ar psicanalista e evitou encarar Isabella. -Por que demorou tanto?

-Reneé estava se divertindo com algum cara. Já sabem... Ela ainda não decidiu qual deles beija melhor. Aquela lá não serve pra nada. -Jane encarou o chão, tentando não repreender Isabella por falar assim de sua mãe... Até que lembrou-se que ela não a considerava sua mãe. Rosalie olhou o cabelo dela e fez uma cara de desagrado.

-Você estaria melhor careca do que com esse mato na cabeça. Você pode usar uma fantasia ou usar ele tipo a Rihanna.

-Ao inferno, Rose.

-Eu também te amo, Bella. -ela se esforçou para não insultar ninguém mais e respirou fundo.

-Eu preciso trabalhar. O clube vai estar cheio hoje e eu preciso de uma bebida pra essa dor de cabeça maldita.

-Leah não vai se importar se você ficar em casa hoje. E confia em mim, bebê, você está horrível. -Bella se levantou devagar e revirou os olhos com preguiça. -Fique em casa e descanse.

-Obrigada, Rose, mas acho que é melhor trabalhar antes que eu despeje Reneé e seus amiguinhos. Não sei quantos ela resolveu entrevistar hoje. Até amanhã, garotas. -deu meia volta. -Seus óculos estão tortos, Angela.

Isabella ignorou todas as reclamações e insultos no clube, estavam todos drogados. Pelo visto, não se fazia nada mais no Red Call Club que não fosse transar, drogar e ficar bêbado. Quando acreditava que sua noite não poderia ficar pior, um homem com mais ou menos vinte e quatro anos se aproximou a ela e pediu dois copos de Johnny Walker. Ela reparou que ele estava sozinho, o que significava que ela provavelmente deveria retocar o gloss porque aquilo era o início de um flerte, mas ela não estava com os olhos suficientemente abertos para ver se o homem valia a pena.

Ele não tirava seus olhos dela. Era óbvio que estava entediada, mas para ele, isso era ótimo. Ela parecia ser uma garota esperta, pois sabia exatamente como ignorá-lo. Era indicada para o serviço, conhecia a área e era bonita. Ele adorava garotas bonitas.

Ele não disse nada a ela, apenas empurrou a bebida para ela, que observou com desinteresse até ele colocar uma nota de cinquenta dolares em cima do balcão. Provavelmente aquela seria sua gorjeta e, mais irritada do que agradecida, ela tomou a bibda. Seu turno acabou e ela saiu pelos fundos, tentando evitar o falatório de Jane sobre os filhinhos de papai riquinhos que ela havia conhecido.

Caminhando em direção ao seu apartamento, ela ouviu passos seguindo-a, mas estava cansada demais para olhar atrás. Não detectando nenhum movimento brusco, ela seguiu seu caminho. Reneé havia deixado um bilhete colado no interfone do apartamento oito. "Isso é pra que você aprenda a não tomar meu leite desnatado".

-O que eu vou fazer com você, Reneé? -ela suspirou. -Se você quer a casa livre, é só falar. -voltou as ruas desertas de Seattle. Embora tivesse medo de ser morta por pura diversão, ela sabia se defender bem. Caiu ao chão e acendeu o cigarro, olhando o céu. Estava com os olhos quase fechados quando sentiu alguém ao seu lado.

-De birra com a vida? -a voz do homem soou perto dela.

-De birra com você por estar me perseguindo. O que você quer?

-Apenas acho que seria uma ótima companhia para hoje. -ela revirou os olhos, fazendo-o desistir de tentar amaciá-la. -Tenho um serviço pra você.

-É perigoso, estou fora. -murmurou, acomodando sua cabeça na bolsa.

-De onde tirou isso, Isabella?

-Estamos em uma rua deserta, você esteve me seguindo a noite toda, sabe meu nome e estamos em Seattle.

-Eu poderia ser seu anjo da guarda tentando te salvar. -brincou com ela.

-Anjos não bebem meia garrafa de Martini em um club de strip-tease. Você pode ser um anjo, mas está correndo o risco de ser expulso do céu.

-Você sempre tem a resposta na ponta da língua?

-É o meu script mental. -ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. Na fraca luz da rua, Isabella pôde distinguir os traços de seu rosto. Ele era branco, absurdamente pálido e a mandíbula era firme. Tinha um rosto fino, com aparência aristocrástica, nariz reto e fino, lábios bem desenhados, sendo o inferior mais grosso que o superior, e os olhos... Eles eram levemente amenoados, mas o que chamou atenção foi a cor. Eles eram vermelhos, não como o vermelho de sua camiseta, era meio fluorescente, escarlate, como sangue...

-Causei uma boa impressão? -ele devolveu a expressão de sarcasmo a ela.

-Ainda estamos na rua, ou seja, não. -ela respirou fundo, encarando seus olhos. Estava curiosa, mas talvez não fosse gostar da resposta. -De que serviço estava falando?

-Se valores morais não te impedem de matar, bem... Eu sou um empresário de mercenários.

-Meu pai era como você. Tecnicamente, eu sou filha do cara da concorrência. -ele riu.

-Sim, mas você é boa em lutas, pelo que me disseram. Vale a pena correr o risco.

-Meus pais se separaram por causa disso. Reneé se tornou alcoólica e rebelde.

-A vida é assim. Coisas ruins acontecem com todos, apenas com pessoas diferentes. Pode chamar de azar aleatório. -ela riu.

-Parece que as coisas ruins gostam da minha vida. -levou o cigarro a boca e soltou a fumaça no ar noturno. Após um tempo de reflexão, ela suspirou. -Tudo bem, estou dentro. -por um momento, ele ficou surpreso, então sorriu.

-Ótimo. Em dois dias, antes do sol nascer, te pego aqui. Não se preocupe em causar uma boa impressão. Já vi pessoas em pior estado.

-Eles dormem na rua, despejados pela mãe?

-Acho que eles sequer têm uma mãe, Isabella. -ela ficou séria, pensando se tinham um pai.

-Qual é o seu nome, mercenário?

-Demetri. -falou. -Foi um prazer, Senhorita Swan. -ele dirigiu-se ao seu carro, um automóvel de luxo prateado com janelas verde escuro. Ela estava muito bêbada ou era uma Lamborghini? Ele acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso antes de entrar no carro e dar a partida, silenciosamente desaparecendo em alta velocidade nas ruas escuras. Ela se acomodou na calçada e em poucos segundos dormiu.

Olhos vermelhos a encaravam, o sorriso de escárnio desenhado em seus lábios finos. Seu corpo estava prensado contra o dela e ele estava encarando-a com desejo. Abaixou-se e seus lábios encostaram. Ele rosnou baixo, um som profundo vindo detrás de sua garganta, sexy e perigoso e quando estava prestes a falar algo, ela acordou.

Sua mãe estava balançando-a na calçada. Ela reclamou e colocou a mão na cabeça. Essa ressaca nunca iria passar?

-Bella? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Você me jogou na rua. -ela resmungou levantando-se.

-Nada mais justo, você me deixou sem leite.

-Bezerra. -ela brincou e riu. Sua mãe revirou os olhos e entregou a chave. Balançando os cabelos, ela saiu andando feito modelo pelas ruas. -Incorrigível. -murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

Subiu as escadas, reclamando como nunca na vida. Pensou em cair por ali mesmo e dormir, mas precisava de uma cama de verdade. Assim que alcançou seu apartamento, ela correu para seu quarto e jogou-se no colchão. Não sonhou com nada e quando acordou, havia apenas uma leve dor de cabeça, vestígio de sua ressaca de dois dias.

Ela sentou-se na cama e tirou as roupas. Vestiu roupas velhas, daquelas que usava pra ficar a toa em casa e prendeu o cabelo. Seu celular tocou e ela choramingou. Com certeza era alguém chamando-a para sair. Era Jane.

-Fala.

-Que mau humor, não está feliz de ouvir minha maravilhosa voz? -Bella riu. -Eu vou a sua casa, tenho algo pra falar com você.

-Espera, e a minha permissão? -ela imaginou que Jane estaria revirando os olhos pelo seu suspiro.

-Ela é tão insignificante quanto suas pantufas de coelhinhos.

-Eu não tenho isso! -Bella protestou.

-Que seja, estou indo. Na verdade, eu já cheguei. Abre a porta. -ela desligou e Bella suspirou, soltando uma risada meio incrédula. Ela andou até a porta e quando abriu-a, Jane estava lá.

-Agora sei porque não precisava da permissão. Há quanto tempo está aqui?

-Há dez segundos, o tempo que levou pra você atravessar um apartamento minúsculo. -Bella revirou os olhos e abriu passagem. Jane entrou e logo foi para o seu quarto. Jogou suas roupas para o chão e sentou-se em sua cama.

-Ei, ei, que isso? Mas que folga é essa, loira?

-Fica quieta, Bells. Eu tenho más notícias. -Bella sentou-se na cama frente a ela. -Se lembra quando eu disse que meus pais morreram há muito tempo? -Bella assentiu. De fato, conhecia Jane apenas há alguns meses. Era apenas ela e seu irmão, Alec. Mas eles tinham apenas dezesseis anos e Bella nunca soube porque eles não foram para um orfanato. -Bem, nós temos um tutor legal. -ela arqueou a sobrancelha. -Ele é um primo de grau distante, mas era nossa única família. E bem, ele passou muito tempo longe. Cinco anos, na verdade.

-E vocês ficaram sozinhos?

-Sim. -respondeu simplesmente. -Mas ele voltou. O nome dele é Demetri. -o coração de Bella parou. Seria o mesmo que ela conheceu na noite passada?

-E o que isso tem de tão alarmante?

-Há algo que deve saber sobre Demetri. Ele era um mercenário e esses anos que passou longe, ele criou quase um império de assassinos a preço fixo. -ela suspirou. -Ele é perigoso. Demetri sai pelo mundo procurando pessoas habilidosas. Ele as treina, as faz assassinos. A maioria já entra sabendo tudo o que é preciso pra matar, mas ele gosta de treinar alguns. O fato é que, esses dias eu estava conversando com Rosalie e ela me disse que seu pai a ensinou a lutar.

-Sim, ele queria que eu soubesse me proteger.  
Jane balançou a cabeça. -Demetri provavelmente virá atrás de você, até porque, eu te conheço.

-E o que você tem a ver?

-Eu e Alec, bem...

-Trabalham pra ele? -ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Não, nós trabalhávamos para o chefe dele, mas Demetri o matou, aliás, matou todos os que eram fieis a ele. Aro, Marcus e Caius assim como suas mulheres, Sulpicia, Dydime e Athenodora.

-Assustador. -ela ironizou. -Jane, achei que fosse algo que eu não soubesse.

-O quê? -ela perguntou sem entender. -Você...

-Eu já sabia disso. Meu pai trabalhava para a corte italiana como guarda-costas pessoal de Aro, mas ele saiu há muitos anos, quando eu era criança, porque isso acabou com o casamento dele. Mesmo assim, ele sempre esteve me enviando informações porque ele achava que poderiam vir atrás de mim. Ele suspeitava que fossem querer alguém especialmente treinado por ele.

Jane franziu a testa. -Então... sabia sobre mim? -Bella riu.

-Bem, não da parte que você é uma assassina. Mas eu sempre suspeitei, você é assustadora, J. -ela mostrou a língua a Bella e suspirou, caindo na cama.

-Hoje é domingo, vamos passar o dia vadiando.

-Mais? -Bella brincou, mas deitou-se ao lado dela. Tirou o dia pra pensar sobre tudo, embora já fosse quase de noite.

* * *

_**Olá, pessoal. Pra quem me conhece já sabe que minhas histórias quando envolvem vampiros da saga Crepúsculo tem alguns critérios: eles não brilham no sol. O fato é que eu acho isso ridículo, sem noção e sei lá mais o quê. **_

_**Essa história é totalmente diferente do enredo do filme e do livro, não há EdwardxBella, na verdade, eu troquei COMPLETAMENTE os casais e eles não fazem sentido algum. O fato é que essa história terá mais ação e a Bella não vai ser uma "Molenga". Talvez algumas características marcantes dos personagens prevaleçam, mas eu fiz algumas mudanças que talvez não condizem com o livro/filme. **_

_**Se tiverem alguma dúvida, crítica ou até mesmo sugestão, não precisam se envergonhar, estou aberta a conversações. xD **_

_**Se algo os ofender, lembrem-se que é apenas uma história FICTÍCIA, porém possuem a escolha de não ler, portanto sejam maduros ao ler minhas histórias. **_

_**Essa em particular contém lesbianismo, violência sexual, cenas de sexo (obrigatório hehe'), linguagem ofensiva, morte e vampirismo. São absolutamente responsáveis por seus atos, não vá se jogar de um edifício só porque a PERSONAGEM DA PORRA DA HISTÓRIA FICTÍCIA FEZ ISSO!**_

_**Agora... =D Boa leitura. **_

_**R. Mariana. **_


	2. Encrencas

Isabella estava em frente ao espelho sem saber o que fazer. Estava com shorts jeans desgastados e uma regata branca sem graça. Ela toda estava sem graça, mas Demetri havia dito pra não tentar impressionar. Tirou a toalha da cabeça, mas seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos. Remexeu os fios, deixando-os bagunçados. Quando secassem, ela iria parecer uma leoa. Riu com o pensamento, junto com a ideia de que sua vida poderia estar mmudando pra sempre quando Demetri aparecesse por aquela porta. Ele havia se esforçado em ser simpático na noite passada, mas ela sabia muito bem que ele era arrogante, perigoso, violento e obstinado. Por certo, a aura de arrogância o acompanhava, igual ao seu sorriso torto que nunca o abandonada. Ela se abanou mentalmente... Ele era um pedaço de mau caminho.  
-Você pode fazer isso. -ela sussurrou para si mesma. -Papai vai odiar me ver metida nisso, mas eu preciso. Estou farta de Reneé, não nasci pra ser babá de ninguém. -três golpes na porta a despertaram de seu devaneio. Fixou os olhos nos lábios inchados no espelho, havia levado um soco em uma briga de rua quatro dias atrás. Bella era tranquila, não era garota de briga, mas Jessica Stanley mereceu os dois dentes quebrados.  
Ela caminhou lentamente até a porta, preparando-se mentalmente. Ali estava ele, nem tão alto, nem tão baixo, com seu sorrisso torto e seu ar arrogante, exatamente como ela o imaginara. Seus olhos estavam escuros e ela pensou que talvez toda a sua paranoia de noites atrás fora apenas uma alucinação por causa da bebida. Haviam muitas substâncias estranhas que eram vendidas no club de Leah. Demetri a olhou de cima a abaixo e molhou os lábios disfarçadamente.  
-Eu te disse para não se preocupar com a aparência. -ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e então riu.  
-Vou tomar como um elogio. -ele pareceu confuso. -Essas roupas são de ficar em casa. -ele revirou os olhos.  
-Depois me chamam de metido. -ela ignorou-o e pegou sua jaqueta de couro marrom que sempre ficava pendurada perto da porta. -Estão nos esperando. -ee virou-se e começou a guiá-la pelos corredores, como se não conhecesse o edifício.  
"Arrogante!", ela pensou alto e ele deu um olhar de esguelha, então sorriu com malícia. Entraram no carro e Demetri saiu silenciosamente pelas ruas escuras de Seattle. Isabella estava quiea e nãoera porque estivesse timída ou assustada, mas ela apenas nunca havia saído de Seattle. Se esforçou para não entrar em pânico. Duas noites atrás aquilo parecia fácil de lidar, talvez apenas estivesse desejando que tudo fosse para o inferno. Seu pai sempre a dizia que as melhores decisões são feitas pela manhã e ela pensou que talvez essa não fosse a coisa certa a se fazer. Pensou em pedir a Demetri que a levasse de volta, mas lembrou-se de Jane e Alec. Ela teria amigos ali, não seria tão ruim no final.  
Descansou a cabeça no vidro, suspirando pesadamente, tentando perdoar a si mesma por estar ali, fora de seu mundo nada perfeito e incrivelmente irreal. Amaldiçoou-se em silêncio por estar se metendo com os vilões. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estavam viajando, mas reconheceu o lugar imediatamente. Estavam em alguma cidade perto de Washington, porém no Canadá. Lugarzinho frio... Ela odiava o frio. Lembrou-se de como sua mãe estava planejando se mudar para Flórida e logo desejou que pudesse voltar e ficar com ela. Não poderia ser tão egoísta assim, Reneé precisava de um cérebro pra cuidar dela, pra fechar as janelas antes de escurecer, pra não deixar coisas doces em cima da mesa porque ajuntava formigas, pra trancar a porta quando saísse... Coisas assim.  
-Faça tudo o que eu te disser. -ele disse. -Eles não estão acostumados a pessoas... diferentes. -esforçou-se para achar uma palavra adequada. -Toma. Talvez precise. -ele deu um revólver e Bella olhou, assombrada, que era uma Magnum. O brilho em seu olhar fez Demetri sorrir maldoso. -Eu sabia que você gostaria. -eles desceram do carro e Isabella notou que o sol brilhava forte. Era verão no Canadá, mas ainda estava frio. Ela tremeu.  
-Por que não me avisou que viríamos ao Canadá? Em Seattle estava calor. -ela bateu os dentes e ele aproximou-se dela. Tirou o casaco lentamente e o vestiu em Bella.  
-Melhor? -ela assentiu, tremendo. Suas roupas cheiravam como ele, canela. Ela olhou ao redor e viu uma mansão gigantesca com um portão colonial de ferro pesado. Era no estilo Casa Branca, mas muito mais estiloso. A pintura era cor de areia e haviam detalhes em pedras e mármore. Demetri apertou uma sequência de números em uma caixa que deveria ser o interfone. A caixa se abriu e uma tela touchscreen apareceu. Demetri firmou a palma da mão na tela e o portão destravou.  
-Seja bem-vindo, Sr. Volturi. -uma voz eletrônica falou e ele puxou Isabella pelos cotovelos. Ela notou que ele sempre andava na sombra.  
-Volturi? -ela perguntou. -Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar.  
-Provavelmente nos livros de história. -ele falou. -Os Volturis eram a família real italiana.  
-Eram? -Demetri deu um sorriso de canto maldoso.  
-Sim, eu os matei. Agora há poucos de nós.  
-Jane e Alec também são Volturis?  
-Lógico. -ele falou. -Descendentes diretos. -falou, mas havia um tom de mistério em sua voz.  
Ela deixou que Demetri a guiasse pelos corredores e tentou não cruzar o olhar com ninguém, sempre mantendo a cabeça alta. Era o que seu pai sempre dizia. Em um descuido, ela encarou uma garota. Ela usava roupas de couro e estava limpando sua arma com cuidado. Girou-a em seu dedo quando viu Isabella acompanhada de Demetri. Ele sorriu para ela.  
-Heidi. -falou com educação. Ela lhe deu um olhar significativo, mas Isabella não pôde ver sua expressão. A mulher tinha longos cabelo negros que iam até a cintura, um corpo bem delineado. Sua pele era pálida e seus olhos eram... Violeta? Isabella olhou em volta, fazendo o que antes havia evitado. Todos que estavam ali, todos... Eles tinham olhos vermelhos.  
Ela voltou seu olhar para Heidi e resmungou "vadia esquentada", como Rosalie havia dito uma vez e ficou surpreendida pela mulher ter escutado. Sequer ela havia escutado direito. Franziu a sobrancelha e voltou a acompanhar Demetri. Chegaram em uma sala com muitas janelas, mas todas as cortinas, de um pesado cor areia, estavam fechadas. Tudo era madeira e parecia pertencer a séculos atrás. Havia uma mesa com dois homens em pé escutando com atenção algo que um deles dizia. Ele parecia ser o chefe. Parecia...  
Até Demetri lhe dar um tapa na cabeça e empurrá-lo para o lado na poltrona, dividindo-a com ele. O homem beliscou-o no braço.  
-Como está, irmãozinho? -Demetri falou baixo e jogou alguns papéis na mesa.  
-Fedelho. Não te ensinaram a respeitar os superiores? -o homem brincou com um tom rabugento.  
-Faz quanto tempo que você me destronou? -ele riu e deu um tapinha nas costas de um garoto magro e alto, parecia ter apenas dezesseis anos com seu rosto de criança, mas era desenvolvido. Ele usava óculos e parecia prestes a ter um colapso nerd.  
-Você trouxe algo útil ou vamos seguir sem ninguém que possa substituir Alice? -ele falava muito baixo e nunca desviava os olhos dos papeis a sua frente.  
-Sim. -o homem levantou os olhos finalmente. -Essa é Isabella Marie Swan. -antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, um homem entrou pela porta. Levou um tempo para que Isabella visse que era apenas um garoto superdesenvolvido, e não um homem. Ele tinha traços indígenas, igual o garoto do colapso nerd.  
O jovem encarou-a com um sorriso. Ela estendeu a mão. -Isabella Swan.  
-Embry Call. O prazer é todo meu. -ele encarou-a pensativo e então soltou sua mão. -Conheço seu pai. É o Chefe de Polícia de Forks. Eu moro na reserva Quileute ali perto. -Bella finalmente sorriu.  
-Oh. Conhece Jake Black? -o garoto deu uma risada.  
-É o meu melhor amigo. Arranjou um serviço de mecânico perto da aldeia. -Bella sentiu uma pontada de orgulho por Jake.  
-Fico feliz por ele. Perdi o número dele, meu único contato é através do meu pai. Ele é muito próximo a Billy, o pai de Jake.  
-Oh, sim. Eles sempre vão pescar no sábado. E tem as fogueiras de sexta em La Push, você está convidada, aliás. Iria adorar.  
-Estou certa que sim.  
-Você mora onde? -ele atravessou a sala e foi servir-se de uísque.  
-Amm. -ela olhou para Demetri, que parecia entediado com o diálogo. -Phoenix, Arizona. -Embry sentou-se no sofá e franziu a testa.  
-E Demetri estava fazendo o quê em um lugar tão... ensolarado? -ele tomou um gole, seu olhar enviando descargas de indiretas. Havia algo naquela frase, algo oculto que Bella não conseguia decifrar.  
-Na verdade, estou passando uma temporada em Seattle com minha mãe. Ela queria visitar Charlie, meu pai, embora não tenha dado muito certo... -ela encolheu os ombros. -Vamos para Jacksonville em breve.  
-É um lugar fora dos domínios de Demetri, acho que ele não gostaria que você fosse. -Embry falou com uma expressão de desafio dirigida a Demetri e Bella entendeu a jogada.  
-Não acho que Demetri tenha a ver com qualquer coisa que eu faça da minha vida. Além do mais, eu não vou com a minha mãe. Eu tenho amigos e um emprego aqui, não vou para Florida.  
-Achei que gostasse de vitamina D nos poros, Isabella. -Demetri falou baixo, encarando os papeis, sem realmente olhá-la.  
-Estou perto do meu pai, é tudo o que eu quero. -ele levantou os olhos e franziu a testa por momentos, logo abaixou-os.  
-Então você é filha do Charlie. -o garoto de óculos comentou. -Eu avisei Demetri que não era uma boa ideia...  
-Como se ele escutasse alguém além de si mesmo. -o garoto que dividia a poltrona com Demetri falou.  
-Fica quietinho, Corin. -ele murmurou logo antes de beliscá-lo.  
-Crianças. -Embry revirou os olhos. -Venha, eu vou te passar algumas informações. -ele a acompanhou até o extremo da sala, onde havia outra area de escritório. Ele sentou-se, metade do corpo na mesa. -Há algo acontecendo em Seattle, Isabella. A garota que trabalhava para nós morreu e você está sendo substituída. Será recompensada, eu te asseguro, mas será perigoso. Você precisa ter cuidado. -ele colocou a mão em seus ombros e Bella segurou a respiração. Ele era tão quente que parecia estar com febre. -Eu te aconselharia a ficar longe de Demetri, mas ele está ouvindo isso, tenho certeza. -deu um sorriso misterioso e ela virou os olhos para o extremo da sala, onde Demetri a encarava com seus olhos escuros, os dedos alisando o queixo quadrado. Ele tinha uma expresão divertida no rosto, quase desafio, dirigida a Embry. -Bem, em sua própria defesa, você sempre pode dizer que ele a obrigou.  
-Me obrigou a quê?  
-Você sabe... -ele riu. -Demetri é um conquistador. Ele provavelmente vai te obrigar se você resistir por muito tempo.  
-Obrigar como? Ele vai me estuprar? -ela cruzou os braços no peito, mais divertindo-se do que assustada.  
-Não exatamente, querida, mas ele pode ser bem persuasivo. -ele tirou a mão de seu ombro e Bella sentiu-se incomodada pelo "querida".  
-Bem, talvez eu seja mais. -ela sorriu e Embry riu. -A propósito, Call, é o nome do clube onde eu trabalho. -ela arqueou a sobrancelha. -Tudo isso é coincidência?  
-Sim. -ele riu. -Leah é minha amiga de infância, lá da aldeia. Somos sócios, mas ela achou que Call fosse mais legal do que Clearwather. -eles riram. -A propósito, o irmão dela está aqui. -Bella arregalou os olhos e Embry apontou o garoto com os óculos. -Seth Clearwather, ele tem apenas quinze anos.  
-Sério? -Embry riu.  
-Sim. A genética dos Quileute é... abençoada. -ele riu, como se fosse uma piada interna e Bella vê Demetri revirar os olhos. Como ele poderia estar ouvindo de tão longe? -Os garotos começam a crescer do nada e... Bem, eles são fortes, altos, ágeis e bons na luta. Demetri está recrutando alguns deles. Seth é um gênio com os computadores também, então ele não é apenas mais um mercenário.  
-Leah sabe? -Bella pergunta preocupada e Embry suspira.  
-Sim. E provavelmente deve ser por isso que ela está tão brava comigo, desde que ele entrou.  
-Faz quanto tempo?  
-Dois anos. -ele falou e Bella abriu a boca. -Éramos próximos, é difícil até hoje ficar longe de Leah.  
-Eu acho que é muito fácil. -do outro lado da sala, Seth fala. -Ela é muito agressiva, se me permite dizer, Bella. -ela sorri para ele. Seth pegava as coisas rápido demais. Já a chamava por seu apelido favorito e fazia piadas de família, uma coisa que ela entendia bem.  
-Eu acho que ela apenas está de mal com a vida. -ela respondeu. -Você sabe, Seth, depois de Sam... -o rosto de seu irmão se contrai e ele fica sério, meio triste. Abaixa os olhos.  
-É, vocês são realmente próximas.  
-Embora ela não goste muito de mim. -ela acrescenta e Seth a olha confuso. -Leah pensa que eu sou uma espécie de ímã pra encrencas. -ao lado de Seth, Demetri ri, encarando-a com olhos divertidos.  
-Essa teoria está comprovada, imagino. -ele diz e Embry bufa.  
-Já falamos demais, acho. Apenas isso, Bella. Fique de olho. Eu vou mandar alguém pra ver o seu nível de habilidade e, talvez, Demetri seja o seu instrutor. Mas torça que não, meu bem. -ele dá um sorriso hipnotico e sai. Bella se vira e passa pela porta. Já havia atravessado cinco corredores quando Demetri a alcançou e a empurrou para dentro de uma sala, tudo muito rápido. Por instinto, sua arma já estava no pulmão de Demetri, mas ele tinha uma faca em seu pescoço. Ela destravou a arma, olhando-o desconfiada.  
-Não pode me surpreender em casa, bebê. Eu sou o chefe, docinho. -ele riu. -Abaixa a arma.  
-Abaixa a faca. -falou com uma risada divertida. Sem opção, ela abaixou a arma e travou-a. Demetri guardou a faca na bota e encarou-a.  
-Eu quero ir pra casa. -ela falou, passando a mão nos cabelos. -Preciso dormir.  
-Não acha que sua casa está meio longe?  
-Call me disse pra ficar em Seattle. -ela disse. -Tenho que voltar. -Demetri encostou-se na parede, bloqueando-a entre a porta e ele. Isabella suspirou. -Demetri...  
Ele a empurrou contra a parede e a beijou. Sem tempo pra pensar, ela jogou sua mochila no chão, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele. A língua de Demetri entrou em sua boca e Bella gemeu com seu gosto. Canela... era inebriante. Sem pensar, ela arrancou a própria camiseta. As mãos de Demetri estouraram seu sutiã e ela ofegou com o gesto. Ele apertou seus seios, massageando-os e ela quase caiu. Estava molhada tão apenas com seu toque, ele a deixava com água na boca. Encostou-se a parede, gemendo de olhos fechados enquanto a boca dele sugava seus mamilos. Seus dentes faziam massagem, sua língua os molhava e seus lábios comprimiam-se ao redor deles. Bella puxou seus cabelos, gemendo seu nome. Ele a puxou para perto, subindo a boca para seu pescoço. Bella arrancou sua camisa, revelando o peito branco e nu. Ela passou a língua por ele, provando-o e gostou do sabor.  
Demetri abaixou suas calças e a pôs de costas para ela. Então, sem aviso, Isabella sentiu o pênis duro de Demetri penetrando-a por trás. Era gelado, tão gelado que ela não entendeu como ele podria estar tão duro. Mas não importava, a sensação do gelado contra suas paredes quentes era entorpecedor e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a em seu peito. Ele separou suas pernas e começou a massagear seu clitóris enquanto sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido. Sua mão esquerda apertava seu seio e ela começou a fritar. O ritmo se intensificou e ela sentiu as pernas trêmulas, um buraco no abdômen. Tentou em vão agarrar a parede. Estava desesperada, gritava e gemia o nome dele, implorava que não parasse. Ele apenas metia lentamente, mas com força. O fazia sem força, torturando-o. Ela elevou os quadris para trás e Demetri gemeu.  
-Não me provoca, Isabella -o jeito como falou seu nome a arrepiou. Ela mordeu a boca e remexeu os quadris em círculo, provocando um grunhido e gemidos afogados de Demetri.  
-Mais, Demetri. -ela pediu ofegante. Apertando-a contra a parede, seus corpos estavam colados. Demetri sentia seu mundo dar voltas. Seu cheiro, o cheiro de sua pele, o cheiro de seu cabelo, seu rosto molhado, o cabelo solto que se emaranhava por todo o seu corpo... Seus gemidos o excitavam tanto que ele estava perdendo o controle. Sua pele era suave sob suas mãos, frágil como uma boneca de porcelana, seus olhos azuis, não podia vê-los, mas eram perfeitos. Tentou controlar-se, mas cada vez que o conseguia, ela se movia freneticamente e ele esquecia tudo. Apenas sentia seu corpo suada colado ao seu, seus gemidos suplicantes e seu nome saindo tão alto em sua boca.  
Ea jogou a cabeça em seu ombro e deixou que Demetri a beijasse. Sua língua a consumia e enquanto a beijava, Isabella pôde ouvir os grunhidos roucos que saíam de trás de sua garganta. Se agitou, mas então moveu lentamente seus quadris em círculos e sussurrou seu nome com preguiça. Completamente cego de prazer, deixou suas emoções o enlouquecerem, chegando ao clímaz com ela.  
Demetri recuperou sua respiração e saiu de Bella. Afastando-se dela, ele vestiu sua roupa e observou-a fazer o mesmo. Tentou controlar sua mente. Não haveria uma segunda vez, foi apenas o calor do momento, agora que a teve, não a desejaria de novo.  
-Eu quero ir embora, Demetri. -ela falou batendo os pés nervosa sem perceber. Ele encarou-a por segundos e deu de ombros.  
-Não diga isso pra ninguém. Foi apenas sexo, não significa nada. E eu não deveria, isso foi...  
-Um erro. -ela falou e então riu com desgosto. -Eu não sou Jane pra sair transando com qualquer um. -ela falou. -E desculpe se você pensava que ela era uma santa, mas esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que...  
-Não vai acontecer de novo. Já entendi. -ele falou.  
Abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Bella para trás, que olhou para suas mãos e suspirou.  
Ele era uma bagunça, uma encrenca.  
"Mas que bagunça maravilhosa", ela pensou, contradizendo todos os seus instintos de manter-se longe dele, seguiu-o pelos corredores.


	3. Serviço Sujo

Demetri se ofereceu para levá-la de volta ao seu apartamento em Los Angeles. Nenhuma palavra. Ela sentia seu nervosismo, algo o irritava. Ele batia os nós dos dedos contra o volante, batia o pé e pressionava as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. Aquilo a deixava impaciente, não que se importasse, que um raio lhe atravessasse o coração, mas a irritava.  
-Tem pressa? -ele negou com a cabeça. -Posso ir sozinha pra casa. Talvez você tenha algo pra fazer...  
-Apenas fique em silêncio. Diabos, Isabella, eu preciso de silêncio.  
-Que seja. -ela virou-se para a janela.  
-Apenas tenho problemas. Preciso pensar. -virou-se para ela e seus olhos foram para suas pernas. Ele apreciou a vista, molhando os lábios. Ela soltou o ar.  
-Dirige devagar. Você vai me matar do coração!  
-Não me diga como dirigir. Eu faço isso há séculos. -ela tentou não pensar que Demetri parecia dizer aquilo no sentido literal da palavra "séculos".  
Ele a deixou em frente ao prédio e a deteve quando ela tentou deixar o carro.  
-Amanhã estarei aqui. Precisamos falar. O Call Red Club's vai encher hoje, boa sorte. -deu um sorriso forçado. Ela murmurou algo como "sim, claro" e tentou desvencilhar-se dele, mas ele tomou seu rosto com as mãos e roçou seus lábios. Ficou assim por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo sua eletricidade. A afastou com dificuldade, olhos fechados e punhos pesados. Não podia se entregar ao desejo.  
-Vai. -ordenou com certa aspereza.  
-Até mais. -sussurrou, certa de que tería muitos outros "até mais". Ele a observou entrar no prédio e negou com a cabeça.  
-Eu espero que não, Isabella, para sua própria segurança.  
A primeira coisa que ela notou ao chegar no apartamento foi Reneé jogada no sofá bebendo e cheia de cigarros na boca. O cheiro de vodka com cigarro era agradável em Demetri, mas não em sua mãe.  
-O que está fazendo aqui? -ela perguntou. -Não tinha se mandado com o magnata? -pelo jeito que ela estava falando, Isabella logo deduziu que ela havia usado drogas. Ela suspirou, cansada e preocupada.  
-Fui arranjar um emprego. As contas estão atrasadas faz dois meses, o dinheiro do clube só não dá.  
-Você não quis ir pra faculdade, lembra?  
-Porque eu tinha que cuidar de você! -ela gritou, farta daquele teatrinho. -Você já tem trinta e quatro anos, sua beleza não vai durar pra sempre e uma hora todos esses caras vão sumir. Quando vai acordar pra vida?  
-Não finja se importar comigo! -Reneé gritou de volta.  
-Não me importo. -ela disse simplesmente e fechou-se em seu quarto. Ficou três horas na banheira, escutando músicas sumamente depressivas. Não que estivesse em depressão, mas também não estava muito contente. Não era o tipo de pessoa que chega aos amigos e diz "Hey, minha mãe me odeia, meu pai está longe, um homem que eu mal sei de onde vem fodeu comigo e agora está tendo um acesso de culpa". Não, não era assim, mas sabia ver o lado bom de tudo, até mesmo da ausência de seu pai. Ela se tornou mais capaz de cuidar de si mesma, não exatamente responsável, apenas mais forte emocionalmente.  
Depois de horas relaxantes na água quente, Isabella saiu, irritada pela vida ser tão injusta. Nem a água poderia ficar quentinha pra sempre. Colocou as roupas de sempre, shorts desgastados, uma camiseta dos Sex Pistols feita por ela e grafitada por Rosalie. Pôs seus confortáveis All Star e arrumou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos amendoados ficaram achinados e ela gostou do efeito.  
Leah a contratou para o club porque era sua amiga e precisava de um dinheiro, mas ela não servia pro trabalho. No fim das contas, era um club strip-tease e as garçonetes eram sensuais, mas Isabella simplesmente não via como os homens ainda olhavam pra ela.  
Pôs sua jaqueta de couro que seu pai lhe deu em seu aniversário de quinze anos, dois dias antes dela parar definitivamente de passar os finais de semana com ele. Fazia um vento agradável e o ar não estava seco. Estava perto dos vinte e dois graus. O movimento no clube estava bom, mas Isabella estava a ponto de ter um colapso. Os trajes eram minúsculos, como sempre, e ela não sabia porque ainda não havia se acostumado. Hoje ela preferia vestir a fantasia de uma freira, mas ela teve que dar uma de policial malvada.  
Havia recebido tantos tapas no traseiro que estava começando a doer, mas quando ele entrou, ela imediatamente desejou que ficasse vermelho e dolorido por ELE.  
Ele estava com calça jeans e uma camiseta branca simples, de algodão, muita fina.  
Embry, ela suspirou. Seu enorme corpo e músculos bem definidos o deixavam assustador, mas ele era absolutamente um pedaço de mau caminho. Queria ver como estava o seu primeiro dia. Demetri havia deixado as informações de um homem que sempre vinha ali e, para a sorte de Isabella, era sua primeira vítima.  
-Tudo isso? -ele se surpreendeu ao ver a quantidade de detalhes que ela havia reunido. -Parece que esse foi um bom negócio. Alice era eficiente como você, mas muito impetuosa. Não deu muito certo. -sua voz estava pesada e ela se deu conta de que Embry provavelmente a havia visto morrer. Um destelo de dor passou por seus olhos e ela percebeu que Alice deveria ser uma boa amiga.  
-Eu preciso te perguntar algo sobre Demetri. -ele suspirou e sentou-se. -Não confio nele.  
-Então é mais inteligente do que eu pensei. -ele riu. -Demetri é impulsivo, muito confiante. Ás vezes não pensa antes de fazer.  
-E você? Pensa muito antes de fazer, Sr. Call? -ela aproximou-se dele. A música alta e o ambiente escuro a deram coragem para aproximar-se. Sentou no colo dele, os seios em frente ao seu rosto. Embry sorriu.  
-Eu não costumo usufruir dos bens do meu club.  
-Só hoje. -ela choramingou, mordendo os lábios. Não levou sequer dois minutos e eles já estavam no andar de cima, explorando os quartos. Trancaram a porta e Embry arrancou o traje de Isabella. Apertou seu seio com força e ela gemeu, encarando-o de frente. Tirou a roupa com pressa e a pegou pelo cabelo, beijando-a com ferocidade. Ele agarrou com força suas coxas.  
-Agora, Embry. -era a primeira vez que dizia o seu nome e ela sentiu-se atrevida. Eles ainda estavam no estágio de "Sr. Call" e "Senhorita", ou apenas Isabella. Arrastá-lo para um dos quartos e arrancar sua roupa quando mal o conhecia e era o seu CHEFE, era o ápice de sua vida sexual. -Que seja duro. Sem pressa. -ela puxou seus lábio com força entre os dentes. Ele molhou a boca e a jogou na cama, soltou seu cabelo e beijou sus seios. O ar frio e a boca quente de Embry pressionada contra seus mamilos a deixaram tonta. Ele mordeu, apertando cada vez mais os dentes conforme acariciava seu clitóris. Ela gritou seu nome e ele sorriu travesso.  
-Sem pressa? Sinta-se livre para ficar rouca. -ela se aferrou aos lençóis enquanto ele lambia sua pele. Quando sua língua tocou-a entre as pernas, ela reprimiu um grunhido. Ele passou a língua e raspou os dentes por suas pele sensível e ela gemeu com vontade quando ele penetrou-a com três dedos. Começou a dizer coisas sem nexo, ele movia os dedos devagar enquanto brincava com seus pontos fracos. -Assim que eu vou te fazer gritar, bebê... -enterrou o rosto entre os lençóis. -Não seja tímida... Grita! -sua voz grave era como uma ordem. -Diz meu nome, Bell.  
Ela arqueou as costas, sentindo o orgasmo chegar. A eletricidade percorria suas costas, o torpor alcançava suas pernas, sua mente estava em branco. Embry enterrou a cabeça entre suas coxas e a chupou faminto, fazendo-a empurrar sua cabeça, pedindo que não parasse. Ele sorriu com picardia e quando ela achou que ia explodir, ele parou. Sua respirou estava agitada e ele a deixou sem ar quando subiu, beijando-a com força e esmagando seu traseiro nas mãos como um animal faminto.  
-Me pergunto... -ela sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma preguiça sensual. -Qual deve ser o seu sabor? -mordeu sua orelha, fazendo-o estremecer.  
-O que você quiser, bebê... -ela sentou em suas pernas e ele a encarou com uma expressão de "desafio aceito", mas grunhiu e gemeu rouco quando ela tomou seu membro entre as mãos. Ele achou que ela faria como todas as garotas, começando devagar e depois com força, mas não... Ela o chupou com violência, mordia os lábios com fome e gemia com seu membro na boca. O chupou até a garganta e o fez gemer por seu nome. Quando parou, riu da expressão indignada dele.  
-Vem aqui, garota. -a arrastou pelo cabelo e a beijou. -Você quer brincar, é? -ele subiu em cima dela, seu corpo tão quente que parecia com febre. -Respire agora enquanto pode... porque eu não vou parar.  
Ela riu, mas logo arrependeu de não ter puxado ar porque sua risada foi substituída por um grito quando aquela coisa gigantesca dura, quente e molhada a penetrou. Foi a vez dele de rir. Ela abriu as pernas, gemendo baixo seu nome, elevando os quadris. Seus movimentos a faziam perder o controle do tempo, apenas queria mais, estava molhada, completamente excitada. Ele não parava de beijá-la enquanto a estocava com violência, mas do nada decidiu fazer algo diferente.  
Ele diminiu o ritmo de suas estocas, podia ouvir o ritmo de seu coração, embriagado de prazer. Amarrou seus braços com as mãos, sabia seu ponto fraco: submissão. Isabella era teimosa e mandona, odiava que fizessem o mesmo com ela. E quanto mais odiava aquilo, mais a excitava na cama. Ele havia percebido seu olhar de raiva quando a arrastou pelos cabelos, mas ela estava gemendo, arranhando suas costas, então ela gostava. Ele deixou toda a magnitude de seu corpo colar-se ao dela, mordeu seu pescoço, seus lábios, a fez gemer quando acertou seu ponto G. Se retorceu, gritou com tanta força que não conseguiu encontrar o ar. Ele enterrou-se de novo, ela gemeu com preguiça feito um gato, roçando seus seios no peito dele. Ele sorriu e quase tirou um pedaço de sua boca, saiu sangue e ele lambeu.  
Ela observou suas feições, curiosidade. Talvez ele fosse fã de Conde Drácula? Não conseguiu mais pensar porque mal podia ofegar, sequer respirar, mal podia manter seus olhos abertos, embriagada em seu próprio prazer.  
-Me olha. -ela abriu os olhos. -Olha pra mim enquanto grita. -se esforçou para fazê-lo enquanto ele descia até o fundo. -Diz meu nome. -apertou seu traseiro, colou seus corpos, contemplando os olhos azuis dela. -Eu sei que está louca por isso, bebê, então diga o quanto...  
Ele era convencido, mas com razão. Que Deus a ajudasse, mas ela não sabia se poderia seguir acordada. Seu corpo tremeu violentamente e sua mente flutuou pra fora, ela arqueou as costas, sem ar, explodiu. Embru a olhava enquanto chegava ao céu junto a ela. Seus olhos se fixaram e ela o beijou com a mesma ferocidade dele, fazendo-o apertar qualquer parte de seu corpo, especialmente seus seios, o que a fez grunhir. Ele passou a mão por suas costas e a atraiu para ele. Aquele gesto de possessão a deixou nauseada e eles tombaram na cama.  
Bella não gostava de homens possessivos, não gostava de nada que a dissesse o que fazer. Ta, na cama era outra coisa, completamente diferente, mas alguns costumavam trazer isso pra vida real. Ela não havia pensando bem quando decidiu transar com Embry, caramba, era o seu chefe! Além do mais, se ele conhecia Leah era bem provável que ele fosse o garoto que ela sempre falava. Sentiu-se meio tonta por isso, não que Leah fosse sua melhor amiga, mas elas tinham uma certa "irmandade".  
Dez minutos depois, notou o rumo de suas mãos e as prendeu ao corpo, evitando passá-las por ele. Essa coisa de "carinho" pós-sexo era pra amantes e ela mal sabia algo além do sobrenome dele. Ficou pensando no que ele diria. "Foi apenas sexo". Ele diria como Demetri ou disfarçaria um pouco?  
-Cinco da manhã. -observou meio irritado. -Tenho que voltar a Columbia Britânica ainda hoje. -ela franziu a testa, se perguntando o que ele faria por lá.  
-Também tenho que voltar. Demetri quer falar comigo hoje. -falou preocupada.  
-Conhecendo-o, acho que já está no seu apartamento. Ele tem um costume incomum de... Você sabe, ser pontual demais. -comentou nada contente. Eles saíram pelos fundos e Embry a levou a casa. Quando ia entrando no edifício, ele correu até ela e deu um beijo apaixonado. -Isso fica entre a gente. -ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele abaixou os olhos. -É melhor que fique apenas como sexo. Acho que você já sabe o que aconteceu com Alice. Não quero que... se repita. -ela sorriu, contente de que pelo menos ELE havia disfarçado melhor, havia dado uma razão. Demetri apenas disse que não deveria e... Argh! Ele precisava de terapia, isso sim! Ela abriu a porta do apartamento com as costas doloridas e o corpo formigando de eletricidade. De repente, alguém a empurrou contra a parede. Demetri.  
-Onde você estava? -sua voz estava rouca e seus olhos escuros. Seu corpo era frio e ela se pegou comparando-o com Embry. O corpo dele era bem melhor, mas talvez fosse apenas uma questão de gosto. Ela arfou assustada.  
-Demetri? -gaguejou, sem enxergar nada, estava escuro demais. -O que está fazendo aqui? Eu achei que... que fosse vir, hm, mais tarde.  
-Eu senti sua falta. -pelo tom de sua voz, ela deduziu que ele estava sorrindo feito um diabinho.  
-Eu estava trabalhando. -tentou falar calmamente.  
-Com o cabelo despentado e a boca inchada? Quer que eu acredite em você? -ele riu, se divertindo.  
-E o que eu faço te importa? -ele a soltou e ela acendeu a luz, evitando encará-lo. Ele jogou um maço de notas em cima da mesa.  
-Me importa porque você é minha. -ela revirou os olhos.  
-Explique-se. -ela perguntou, indo em direção ao dinheiro.  
-Eu te levei a Irmandade. Você é de minha responsabilidade.  
-Uhum... -ela murmurou desinteressada. -Dez mil? Mas eu nem fiz o trabalho.  
-É um voto de confiança. -ele falou simplesmente. -A outra metade quando terminar. Esse cara é peixe pequeno, vai ser tão fácil que você pode fumar um charuto e assistir novela mexicana enquanto o mata. -ela revirou os olhos.  
-Não seja tão insensível. Ele pode ter família.  
-Ele é um assassino. -falou.  
-Assim como você. -ela replicou e Demetri andou até os sofás, tirando a blusa de frio.  
-Sim. -ele se recostou no sofá. -Quer? -perguntou rindo enquanto ela molhava os lábios distraidamente, ainda sem encarar seu rosto.  
-Não, eu me cansei de você. -mentiu, porque a verdade era que ele estava sexy até não poder mais. Ela empurrou-o de leve e sentou em suas pernas, beijando seu pescoço.  
-Eu senti falta da sua boca. -ele sussurrou, apertando suas coxas, então deu um tapa em seu traseiro. Ela revirou os olhos e saiu de perto dele, tentando rir, mas não conseguiu. Ela foi um "erro". Uma qualquer pra ele. Mordeu uma maçã e encostou o quadril na mesa, os olhos fixos no teto. Começou a pensar em Embry e como foi boa a sensação de ouvir sua voz rouca dizendo todas aquelas coisas descaradas. Não, não estava apaixonada, apenas extasiada. Ela não se lembrava da última vez que se apaixonara por alguém.  
Embry tinha um cheiro de floresta e madeira que a deixou confortável e agora, desejava sentir-se assim de novo. Seus mamilos endureceram e então ela sentiu o toque frio de Demetri, mordiscando-os. Ele a empurrou até o refrigerador e beijou seu pescoço, mas parou quando sentiu o cheiro de Embry no seu corpo. Ele se afastou um pouco confuso. Ela havia estado com Embry, ele soube porque viu quando o carro dele a deixou em frente ao edifício, mas será que havia ocorrido algo mais? Não, talvez fora apenas um abraço, mas eles já estavam nesse nível de intimidade? Ela mal o chamava de algo além de Call ou "senhor". E ele também se repreendeu... Como se ela fosse realmente sua propriedade! Francamente, todo esse sol estava finalmente fazendo algum efeito no imperturbável, invencível e miserável Volturi que ele era ele.  
-O que foi, Demetri? -ela tocou o seu braço e ele balançou a cabeça.  
-Nada. Você quer sair? Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa. -pôs seu braço ao redor de seus ombros e ela pôde ver a sombra de um sorriso ligeiramente no canto de seus lábios, e antes que pudesse se impedir ou se arrepender, ela o beijou bem ali, no canto, de olhos bem abertos, atentos aos escuros dele. Demetri vacilou, não fisicamente, nem em sua expressão, mas suas íris o traíram e suas pupilas pareceram mais dilatadas do que nunca. Ela entendia o que era, mas não pareceu entender exatamente porque Demetri Volturi sentiria medo de uma garotinha como ela.


	4. Sob o Céu

Aviso: possui cenas de sexo e lembrança melodramática.

Aproveitem c:

* * *

**_SOB O CÉU_**

A única coisa que ela podia pensar era que algo estava errado. Pelo menos ainda estavam na Califórnia, pelo menos estavam longe de Embry. Por um segundo, acreditou que Demetri sabia sobre o que houve, quando ele deu um "piti" sobre ela estar fazendo algo além de "trabalhar". Mas isso não fazia sentido, ele sabia o que ela fazia. Quer dizer, ela não era como Rosalie, que fazia mais do que tirar a roupa... Quer dizer, fazia, mas apenas se valesse a pena e ultimamente isso era tão raro quanto Ovni's dançando salsa. Então ela pensava, porque todo aquele piti se eles não eram nada, e porque raios ele insistia que ela era dele?

Tentou dormir, mas Demetri estava escutando uma música que a fazia recordar certas pessoas. Lentamente ela se lembrou do nome: Hotel California, dos Eagles. Era meio irônico que eles estivessem passando em frenete a um hotel e eles estivessem na bendita e calorosa California. Ela não gostava dessa música, não gostava das lembranças. Edward Cullen, o garoto mais bonito da escola, jogador de rugby, melhor aluno, simpático, romântico e seu príncipe. Era tudo isso até fugir pra Universidade de Oxford. Ela também não sabia que merda tinha na cabeça dele, eles não eram tudo um pro outro? O que Oxford tinha afinal, que ela não poderia dar a ele? "Provavelmente muitas garotas e muito sexo", pensou amargurada. Naquela época, ela não era como agora. Ela era Bella Swan, delicada, tonta e indecisa, toda uma santinha. E Edward fora a maior decepção da sua vida.

Ele era o cara perfeito e ela o amou como ninguém mais. Bem, exceto seu pai, talvez. Mas Dean era tudo, faria tudo por ele e ele a trocara por livros! Um ultraje!

Ela abaixou o volume, fazendo Demetri encará-la. -Eu e Edward escutávamos essa música. -ela olhou a paisagem no horizonte conforme ele procurava um lugar pra estacionar.

-Edward? Quem é esse? -revirou os olhos com desprezo.

-Edward Cullen. Meu... -sua voz fraquejou.

-Seu o quê?

-Ex-namorado. -ela olhou o teto, dessa forma as lágrimas não viriam.

-Ex? Huh, então ele é mesmo um babaca. -murmurou com diversão e por um momento, ele a lembrou de seu pai. -E o que tem de especial na música?

-Não é a música, é a lembrança. Eu não quero me lembrar do erro, não quero que aconteça de novo. -suspirou baixo. -Não gosto de errar.

-Errar? -ele franziu a testa.

-Confiar, dar tudo e ser deixada. -ela reparou que sua voz estava dura, tentou pigarrear pro nós na garganta ir embora, mas ele parecia grande demais. Ela reparou que Demetri olhava pra longe, perdido em pensamentos, então ele finalmente falou:

-Conheço a sensação... -ela deduziu que, pelo seu tom de voz, ele mal a havia notado ali. Se perguntou quem poderia tê-lo abandonado. Quem seria burra o bastante? Francamente, ele era cheio de segredos. Ok, era um mercenário, muitas coisas de sua vida -a maioria, grifou mentalmente- ela poderia não querer saber. Ela tinha certeza que bastava uma palavra sobre quem ele era para desatar o inferno e sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Não que tudo estivesse normal agora, tudo estava tão fodido quanto possível, mas ainda assim...

-Demetri, me diga uma coisa. -ele virou o rosto para frente. -Você transa com todas as garotas que trabalham pra você? Com Heidi? -seu rosto estava corado pela raiva. -Embry é igual a você, um babaca completo? -ele a encarou com expressão de "agora eu sei", mas ela não ligou. Uma hora ou outra ele descobriria a verdade. -Acho que eu realmente sei o que houve com Alice. -murmurou.

Ela saiu do carro e agradeceu mentalmente quando ele não a seguiu. Caminhou sem rumo até a praia, estava deserta e a areia estava quente quando ela caiu de costas. Soube que aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo, poderia ficar ali para sempre. Suas amigos, seu "trabalho", sua vida... Tudo estava na California. Não pertencia a nenhum outro lugar que não fosse ali, no sol, na praia, sob as estrelas.

Acabou por adormecer na areia e algum tempo depois foi despertada por uma mão mexendo em seu cabelo. O sol já havia desaparecido e foi então que algumas coisas a golpearam sem que soubesse exatamente porque estava pensando naquilo. Primeiro, ela havia dormido o dia todo. Segundo, Demetri não a havia seguido porque o sol estava lá fora. Ela pensou no quão ridículo isso era, até perceber seu olhar inquietante sob os últimos raios de sol atrás das rochas. Então seus olhos queimaram em sua face. Era difícil pensar nele sendo tão carinhoso, arrumando seus fios bagunçados e olhando-a com tanta intensidade. Embry havia dito que ele era violento e perigoso. Ela franziu a testa e a pressionou com os dedos, sentindo tudo rodar. Fitou os olhos escuros dele e assim ficaram até que o sol já não mais estava sequer por trás das rochas.

-Está com fome? -ele perguntou.

-Muita. -olhou as estrelas que apareciam no outro lado do céu. -Você trouxe algo?

-Comida mexicana. -sorriu e seu rosto parecia o de um garoto. -Ainda está quente. -ela se arrastou até ele e olhou a comida. Um jantar sob a luz das estrelas, comida mexicana, sua preferida. Então porque Embry dizia que era melhor fazer tudo o que ele quisesse, porque do contrário ele poderia te convencer a isso do "mau jeito"?

Ele a observou comer, olharam as estrelas, ele a abraçou. Um formigamento passou por suas costas quando ele colocou as pontas dos dedos em sua nuca e as baixou por seu corpo. Ela notou seu olhar faminto e ela estava certa de que era a sobremesa.

-Mas você disse que... -ele a calou com seus dentes arrastando por seu pescoço. Sua mão arrastou por seu ombro até puxar com violência, descobrindo seu seio direto. -Alguém pode ver.

-Que se danem. -ele conseguiu murmurar, e sua voz estava rouca. Ele a pôs na areia e mordou seus mamilos. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu a corrente elétrica, subindo por suas costas lentamente, como uma cobra rastejando-se até envenená-la com seu prazer. Estava entregando-se, mas desta vez não seria tão rápido. Ela arrancou sua calça e molhou os lábios quando sentiu seu membro endurecer-se sob suas coxas. Derrubou Demetri na areia e lambeu sua pele, traçando os contornos de seus músculos. Mordeu os lábios ao ver sua ereção e ele estava com aquele olhar de desafio, como se ela não soubesse fazer aquilo. Isabella ignorou-o e passou a língua pela glande, fazendo-o gemer. Repetiu o processo muitas vezes, sentindo o sabor, mas não pode aguentar mais e enterrou-o no fundo de sua gargando, gemendo junto a ele. Ela o chupou com força e quase o arrancou. Demetri gemeu seu nome em agonia e enrolou seus dedos em seus cabelos, enterrando sua cabeça entre suas coxas. Seus gemidos se misturavam no ar noturno. Ela levantou a cabeça vinte minutos depois, suada e com o cabelo despenteado.

-Você andou treinando? -ele brincou e ela revirou os olhos. -Vem aqui, gatinha. -ela sentou em seu colo e roçou seus lábios nos dele. -Você é minha, entende? Minha gatinha, de ninguém mais. -seu tom de voz estava baixo, mas não doce ou calmo. Tinha uma possessão, um sadismo por trás daquilo. Como se fosse perturbar mais a ela do que a ele. -Você não pode sair por aí dormindo com outro cara.

-Demetri, eu não...

-Não mente pra mim, Bells. -ele a interrompeu. -Quem é ele? -seu tom de voz a perturbou, como um sádico psicótico.

-Ninguém, Demetri. -ela mentiu. -Eu só quero você. -ela mordeu sua boca. -Ninguém mais. Ainda não entendeu. -ele a abraçou pela cintura e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Desculpe. -ele disse baixo, sua voz séria. -Eu não gosto de ser posto em segundo lugar.

-Você nunca vai estar em segundo lugar. Mesmo que eu tenha sido... apenas um erro.

-Um erro que me persegue. -ele apertou seus seios e dessa vez puxou sua camiseta para baixo, rasgando-a. -E estou mais do que ansioso pra errar de novo. -ela olhou a praia em volta, ofegante por alguém pegá-la. Ele baixou a mão entre sua pernas e ela resfregou-se contra ele. Sem aviso, haviam três dedos dentro dela. Enquanto os movia, ele passava o pulgar por seu clitóris. Ela gemeu tão algo que jurava ter sido um grito, olhou-o suplicante.

-Oh, droga! Não para, meu amor. -ela arqueou as costas e levou a palma da mão na bochecha dele e a outra apoiou-se na areia.

-Você gosta disso, Isabella? -golpeou sua nádega e aquilo doeu até não poder mais, mas ela gostou e ronroneou. -Uma vadiazinha em treinamento. -seu sorriso era de escárnio e suas paredes se contraíram ao redor de seus dedos, enquanto ele inseria o quarto. Ela grunhiu e arranhou seu peito, caindo sobre ele.

-Maldição, me faz sua agora. -ele riu e bateu de novo, fazendo que pinicasse. -Por favor.

-Você quer? -ele olhou fundo no azul de suas íris. -Diz se quer, Bells. -ela não mais esperou e substituiu seus dedos pelo pênis de Demetri. Moveu os quadris devagar e depois rápido. Demetri acariciava seu corpo e dizia coisas muito mais do que sujas em seu ouvido. Seu hálito a golpeava na nuca e ela gemia com apenas sentí-lo perto. Ele apertou seu clitóris com o dedo pulgar enquanto ela se movia selvagemente. Gemeu seu nome, aquele nome russo, daquele cara italiano que estava roubando sua sanidade.

-Grita mais alto, meu docinho. -ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela sentiu o ar noturno por todo o seu corpo. Arqueou as costas quando Demetri golpeou seu clitóris com a mão. Beijou-a, bateu-a, torturou-a e a fez gozar quase desacordada.

Mesmo assim ela não se importou quando, no auge, ele a xingou. Ela se sentia como uma cachorra de verdade.

Ele a beijou de mãos dadas na areia e ela tentou relaxar, mas o corpo de outros caras não saíam da sua cabeça. Ela os comparava, como se Demetri fosse apenas mais um deles. Embora ela gostasse de Demetri, não deles.

Mas ela não podia gostar de alguém que não sentia o mesmo. Para Demetri, ela era apenas mais uma, droga. E mesmo assim, ele havia sido honesto quanto a isto. Ele não a havia enganado, prometendo corações e flores.

Ela vestiu a roupa e o beijou nos lábios, saindo da praia. Procurou o carro e limpou as lágrimas. Sentia raiva por estar enganando-o, sentia nojo.

Ele havia lhe dado a melhor noite de sua vida e ela lhe havia dado uma mentira.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que tenham gostado. A frase "corações e flores" eu tirei daquele livro Cinquenta Sombras, whatever. Eu não gostei muito, não tem enredo, mas as cenas quentes são o máximo, então eu li. -apanha-_

_Enfim, obrigada por lerem (se leram até aqui, notinhas de final de capítulo são um saco, eu sei) e reviews pra me motivarem. Seus lindos dedinhos com unhas roídas não vão cair. Bjos, bjos._


	5. Capuccino

Paul estava no carro, observando Victoria. Quando a olhou pela primeira vez em sua vida, ficou atônito. Aquela noite no club foi mais uma das que ele tentou esquecê-la e ele acabou por transar com aquela novata, Isabella. Ele não sabia que, três semanas depois, Isabella seria chamada para a Irmandade, a companhia de mercenários. Mesmo assim, foi ótimo, embora... Ela era linda e tudo mais, mas a novata não era Victoria...

Ele supostamente deveria estar na Columbia Britânica, ajudando o pobre coitado do Embry, mas ali estava ele, stalkeando a sanguessuga assassina. Ele não se conformava com a atitude dela. Ela poderia ser igual Bells e relaxar apenas de vez em quando, mas não... Ela realmente gostava de ser fodida por três ao mesmo tempo e, se fosse humana, provavelmente não se sentaria por semanas.

Ele a viu sair da casa de sua amiga. Paul abaixou os óculos e observou atentamente Angela. Era alta, magra, cabelo escuro e olhos cor de mel. A pele era branca, sem nenhum sinal de sol, os lábios eram grossos e talvez o único atrativo em seu rosto, pelo menos pra ele. Angela era a única amiga humana de Isabella, talvez. Ela era uma garota normal, com sonhos pro futuro e tudo mais. Paul não achava nada de especial nela, porque talvez... Bem, talvez ele estivesse fissurado em Victoria.

Ruiva, alta, perfeita. Movia-se de um jeito que o deixava louco. Tinha o costume de morder os lábios enquanto falava, claramente se insinuando, mesmo que não quisesse nada. Recordou a primeira vez que a viu. Ela havia dançado com os olhos fixos nele, fazendo coisas obscenas. Ele havia admirado seu corpo semi nu no palco diversas vezes, mas nunca havia pagado por ela. Pressionou a testa, meio sem ar.

Ela caminhava em direção ao bar, com Angela. Colocou os óculos de volta, observando-as. Angela tinha todo aquele ar de psicanalista. Ela pediu um capuccino e torradas, devorando-as como uma criança. Su boca estava cheia de farelhos e ele riu baixo. Ela o olhou, limpando a boca e Angela, completamente inocente, olhou-a apenas como "não perca tempo". Victoria tomou o capuccino e andou até ele. Paul tirou os óculos e deu um leve sorriso.

-Se lembra de mim? -ele perguntou.

-Como esquecer? -ela arqueou a sobrancelha. -Tem ido muito ao Call Red Club's?

-Todas as noites. -ele observou seus cachos ruivos no rosto.

-Sempre te vejo sozinho... Com seu Johnnie Walker. -sorriu.

-Oh, sim... O capuccino está bom? -ele apontou com o queixo o copo.

-Saboroso. -deu dois goles e passou a língua nos lábios. -Hmm, gostoso...

Ele riu com o olhar no copo e ela encarou-o surpresa. Sentiu um frio em seu estômago, achou que iria vomitar e ele fingiu preocupação.

-O que houve? Você está pálida. -ela se levantou e teve que agarrar-se a ele, mas logo desvencilhou-se.

-Canalha. -ela resmungou para si mesma, saindo do bar. Ele havia posto algo na bebida, mas ela ainda não fazia ideia do quê. Não havia nada a que ela fosse vulnerável...

Controlou a respiração, mas já era tarde. Quando encarou seu rosto, desmaiou. Paul a segurou antes que pudesse cair no chão e a colocou no carro.

Ela despertou mais tarde, em um quarto frio com cortinas escuras. Haviam algumas garrafas de Heineken, Vodka, whisky e o Johnnie Walker que Paul tanto gostava. Haviam livros na escrivaninha, muitas. Se sobressaltou quando viu que não estava com seus confortáveis jeans. Ela vestia uma camisola fina verde escuro. Paul entrou no quarto.

-Onde eu estou?

-Na minha casa. -ele fechou algumas cortinas, ela pensou que fosse por causa do sol, mas não sabia as horas. -Não se altere, mas estamos na Columbia Britânica. -ela olhou ao redor confusa, mas a cabeça ainda girava. Talvez seu mapa mental não houvesse computado a distância entre a Columbia Britanica e a California, ou então aquele era um lugar horrível, porque Paul estava olhando-a como se ela fosse explodir.

-Hmm, eu vou dormir. -ela rolou para o lado e ele sorriu. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e se dispôs a atender suas chamadas, mas não atendeu Isabella.

-Victoria! Onde infernos você está? -Angela parecia brava.

-Oi, sou um amigo da Vicky. Ela está dormindo.

-Mas onde ela está? -ele podia ouvir seus pés batendo no chão impacientemente.

-Columbia Britânica? -ele falou em tom de dúvida.

-No Alasca? -ela suspirou. -Você ta brincando, cara? -ele esperou sua reação. -Quero falar com a Vicky agora!

-Ela está bem, Angela. Eu aviso que você ligou. Até logo. -ele não deixou que ela terminasse e tirou a bateria do celular. Ela estava quase acordando.

Paul afastou os cabelos de seu rosto e ela abriu os olhos, sentando-se na cama.

-Que tal começarmos de novo? -ele falou ao ver seu rosto confuso. -Eu sou Paul.

-Victoria. -respirou fundo. -De onde está vindo essa corrente de ar frio?

Ele abriu um pouco a cortina e ela viu que lá fora estava ventando muito e o chão estava parcialmente coberto por neve. Um pouco longe, havia um lago metade congelado, porque estavam no verão. Ele estava descongelando. Ela lembrou-se que quando era criança havia estado naquele lago. Seu formato lembrava vagamente uma flor, como ela se esqueceria? Ele olhou seu rosto sem expressão, mas seus olhos a traíam, eles estavam encantados feito os de uma criança.

-Você gosta?

-Sim. É muito bonito. -ela falou devagar e baixo, mas então congelou, logo em seguida franzindo a testa. -Como chegamos?

-Bem... Eu peguei um vôo até Washington e um hellicóptero até aqui.

-Quanto tempo eu fiquei... fora? -ela subiu o tom da voz.

-Cerca de dezoito horas. -ela olhou-o alarmada. -Você acordou, eu te disse onde estávamos e você decidiu voltar a dormir.

-Oh, droga... Angela deve estar preocupada. E Rosalie... Meu Deus, Isabella vai me fazer pedacinhos.

-Eu disse a elas que você estava dormindo. Além do mais, Swan não poderia contra você. -ela riu sem humor.

-Ela conhece uns golpes que machucam de verdade. -ele deu seu melhor sorriso torto.

-Mesmo você?

-Gatos não têm unhas afiadas à toa, Paul. -ela virou-se e encarou a paisagem na janela, lembrando-se porque aquele lugar era tão familiar e tão estranho. Ela havia sido trazida da Escócia quando ainda uma garota para ser escrava, uma penalidade por seu pai haver enganado Henrique VIII. Havia fugido, vivendo entre as aldeias. Eles a mantinham perto pra "dar sorte", porque ela era "branca e pura como o nascer do céu", com "fios da cor do fogo". Era como eles a chamavam, a consideravam uma espécie de "enviada", mas ela não aguentou muito daquilo e fugiu, escondida em um barco por meses, de volta a Europa e após meses de agonia e desespero, ela encontrou seu caminho de volta ao vilarejo onde cresceu. Mas as coisas haviam mudado...

Ela olhou atentamente para o lago, franzindo a testa. O lago estava muito longe. Em suas memórias de criança, ela recordou que aquela árvore grande e retorcida sempre esteve ali e que ninguém passava da ponte, porque... Bem, porque ali havia uma casa, exatamente a que ela estava agora e eles diziam que ela era amaldiçoada.

-Estamos na casa amaldiçoada? -ela pôs a mão no vidro e estranhamente sentiu-a congelar-se. Isso era impossível, vampiros não congelavam. Paul riu de seu ar assombrado.

-Não é amaldiçoada, Victoria. -ele pôs uma mão em sua cintura. -Essa era a mansão de Caius Volturi. Ele vinha aqui quando viajava, mas por muito tempo, ninguém cuidou da casa. Aliás, ele só fazia uma coisa aqui...

-Eu ouvi boatos... Ele era "incubus". -Paul retesou-se com nojo.

-As pessoas ouviam gritos e quem entrou, jamais saiu. -ela tirou a mão do vidro, fechou as cortinas e calçou meias. Ela sentou na cama e olhou ao redor, pensativa.

-Você está quente agora? -ajoelhou-se na frente dela, ciente que ela não gostava de caras altos demais. Victoria afirmou com a cabeça.

-Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Eu gosto daqui e pensei que você também fosse. -sua voz estava baixa e estranhamente agradável.

-Mas por que eu? Há milhões de mulheres no mundo... E tem Isabella, ela me contou o que vocês...

-Houveram muitas garotas na minha vida. Mais ainda depois do que eu te conheci... apenas pra te esquecer.

-Eu? Por que você quer me esquecer?

-Bem... porquê... -torceu a boca. "Por quê?" -Não sei. -sorriu nervoso.

-Vem aqui. -ele sentou-se ao seu lado e ela ajoelhou-se na cama, os rostos muito pertos. -Posso te beijar? -perguntou, mordendo os lábios com os olhos fixos na boca de Paul.

-Seus desejos são ordens.

* * *

**_Muahahaha parei na melhor parte -apanha-_**

**_Enfim, se quiserem o próximo, reviews coisas lindas._**


End file.
